Imperator Ix (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Base= |-|Super Form= Summary Imperator Ix (ノウェム Nowemu?), also known as Pir'Oth Ix or simply Ix, is the main antagonist of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. He is an echidna and the leader of the Nocturnus Clan. A megalomaniac with a knack for techno-wizardry and Machiavellian politics, Ix orchestrated the theft of all seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald in a scheme to break the Nocturnus Clan out of the Twilight Cage and conquer Sonic's world. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Pir'Oth Ix, Imperator Ix Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Over 4,000 years old Classification: Echidna, Leader of the Nocturnus Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Prowess, Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Can channel energy to augment his strikes), One Hit Kill, Statistics Reduction, BFR (Can banish opponents outside of space-time), Space-Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Transformation, Resistance to Wind and Water based attacks | All of the previous abilities on a dramatically enhanced scale, Aura, Invulnerability, Healing, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Easily matched Sonic and Knuckles, Stated he would "shake the foundation of the universe", Is the strongest member of the Nocturnus Clan, described as powerful on potentially a "cosmic scale") | At least Multi-Solar Systen level (Harnessed a large amount of Chaos Energy and fought on par with Super Sonic) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with Sonic and Knuckles) | Massively FTL+ (Vastly faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class Z Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar Systetm Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with his staff. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. | Extended melee range with his staff. At least interstellar with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: His staff, Can also utlize the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald Intelligence: Ruled the Nocturnus Clan for thousands of years and turned it into a very technologically advanced empire along with planning many of its major strategies. Weaknesses: Ix is an arrogant megalomaniac. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Blast:' Ix shoots a green energy beam to attack opponents. *'Doom Orb:' Ix fires a green ball of energy that is specifically meant to kill the targets with one use. *'Dark Anomaly:' Ix opens a rift through time and space to banish the target outside of space-time, effectively sending them to an area of nonexistence where they are subjected to immediate destruction. If this attack fails, it will lower the opponent's attack power. *'Overload:' In his Super State, Ix unleashes an omnidirectional, destructive blast of Chaos Energy to destroy opponents. Key: Base | Super Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X